


夜

by LAqiao



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAqiao/pseuds/LAqiao
Summary: 流水账/慎入
Relationships: 麟羽X蓝柚
Kudos: 16





	夜

人嘛，都是有两幅面孔的，也是会有两面性的。

——我就不明白了，那个蓝柚到底什么来头啊，打的这么菜还要上场？

——就是就是，麟羽打的真的没有毛病啊，为什么轮换啊，我真的是看不懂了。

——害，月之BP你不懂，坐等flag倒下。

——我说有的人过分了吧，蓝柚还是个新人啊，再说我觉得他的表现只是还没有过于亮眼，怎么上面的都是比职业选手还厉害了是吗？

虽然俱乐部为了选手的心态在一些情况下是会让选手们不去看一些评论，可是说出去的话就像泼出去的水，想看见还不容易，当然蓝柚本来就是个话不多的，所以当俱乐部的诸位发现蓝柚可能有点不正常的时候，已经是几天后了。

其实说不正常也没有，只是训练的时间长了一点，似乎也是更加用心了些，在休息时间也自己给自己加训。

于是一堆人凑在一起想着，到底谁比较适合去问问柚子同学到底为什么这么努力，老帅和六点六首先排除，众人纷纷表示别到头来没打开柚子同学的心扉再给人家孩子吓自闭了，MC和爱思表示那孩子实在是太害羞了不太想去打开心扉，众人又怕一诺要是去了恐怕加训就要变成两个人的，最后众人纷纷把目光投向一直和柚子同学磨合共同进步的麟羽同学。

麟羽凉飕飕地表示我怀疑你们是故意的而且我有证据。

蓝柚从刚才就感觉自己不太好。

今天和往常没有什么不同，他仍旧在训练室里给自己加训，只是没过多久他就觉得自己的脖子疼的要命，然后就怎么样都没办法集中注意力。

蓝柚有点焦虑地喝了一口水，但是那种燥热感并没有丝毫的减退，正当蓝柚有些不知所措的时候，门口传来了麟羽的声音。

麟羽敲了敲门在门口说道：“柚子哥你在不，介不介意我进去啊？”

麟羽敲了两下没有得到回应，皱着眉头等了一会儿，然后就推开了门。

扑面而来的西柚香气让麟羽一时间差点没站住脚，他连忙跑到已经倒在地上的蓝柚身边，已经分化过后的经验让他断定蓝柚是分化了，他捂住蓝柚脖子上刚刚长出来的腺体，叫着蓝柚的名字。

“蓝柚，蓝柚，金时利！”

蓝柚迷迷糊糊地已经没有办法完全睁开眼睛，朦胧中他伸出手不知道抓住了什么东西，他最后的记忆就好像是一堆东西哗啦哗啦的声音和他脖子上剧烈的疼痛。

等蓝柚醒过来的时候，看见的就是医院白花花的房顶和一诺麟羽一左一右地坐在病床边看着他。一诺最先反应过来直接就抓住了蓝柚的手：“柚子哥你要不要紧，你昨天突然分化了，吓得麟羽哥连忙叫我们把你送到医院了，怎么样，你有没有哪里不舒服。”

蓝柚下意识地摸了摸自己的脖子，怪不得难受成这个样子，原来是分化了。

医生走进来把还在那里喋喋不休的一诺拽开，一本正经：“刚才听你朋友说了，是做什么的——电子竞技是吧，你们这种作息不规律分化时间提前或延后很正常，不过看检查，你最近好像作息十分不规律，你现在已经是一个Omega，千万不可以再拿自己的身体开玩笑了。”

Omega？

蓝柚有一瞬间的愣神，俱乐部的大家不是alpha就是beta，这下自己分化成一个Omega，会不会影响比赛训练，自己本来就不出色，会不会这下子彻底凉了。

麟羽意味深长地看了蓝柚一眼，然后就找个借口把医生和一诺都打发出去了。医生明显要比一诺有眼力见，一诺还扒着门框对麟羽一步三回头说你一定要照顾好柚子哥啊，被麟羽气的直接一脚把一诺踹了出去。

整个病房安静的要命，蓝柚有些局促地拽着被角，干巴巴地开口：“抱歉，我......”

“为什么要道歉。”麟羽随便摸了一把蓝柚的头又坐在了床边，顺手拿过刚才老帅买的橘子扒开，一片一片地递给蓝柚，蓝柚也不好意思拒绝，只好硬邦邦地被麟羽投喂着。

麟羽一边扒橘子一边漫不经心：“那些评论看看就得了，没必要折腾自己，教练都说了我们两个是相辅相成，一起把一个位置去诠释好，不是吗？”

蓝柚愣了一下，嘴里的橘子一时间没咽下去。

“再说了。”麟羽低下头不知道突然想到了什么笑了起来，“我觉得你赵云要比我好，这个我得学。”

蓝柚看着麟羽一本正经的样子，终于笑了出来，两个小兔牙看得麟羽心痒痒，一没忍住就掐了掐蓝柚的脸。

“再说了，Omega也没什么不好，当alpha就好了？娶老婆什么的麻烦死了，联盟早就不在意第二性别了，屏蔽贴什么的搞好，有什么事我们AG一起扛。”

蓝柚低下头，似乎是想起了什么，突然挣扎了就要坐起来，吓得麟羽连忙按住人问他要干什么。

蓝柚到底还是坐了起来然后抓住了麟羽的手腕，果然上面光秃秃的什么都没有。

蓝柚有点失落，想起自己晕过去之前听到的哗啦哗啦的声音：“哥......我是不是把你佛珠扯坏了。”

麟羽叹了口气：“我当是什么事呢，没事问题不大。”

“问题不大？”蓝柚瞬间把声音提了一个度，“那你比赛怎么办，我我我，我得赔......”

麟羽连忙把人安顿好，然后扯了扯自己的衣领，之前佛珠上的貔貅正被一条红绳穿好戴在脖子上，“你看，最值钱的貔貅还好好的呢，珠子就随便再配就好了，你现在先好好休息好吧，剩下的以后再说。”

最后麟羽发誓一定让蓝柚赔，蓝柚才安心地睡过去。

之后的日子平静的不能再平静，一些想带节奏的人似乎还是想从麟羽和蓝柚之间找出一点蛛丝马迹想要证明两个人面和心不和。只可惜AG的成绩实在让人挑不出毛病，外加蓝柚一手赵云秀的飞起，俩人还时不时的来个抱抱。尤其是麟羽，营业都要发蓝柚的照片，最后6.6咳嗦了一声，说了一句：“注意影响。”

总决赛之前，两个俱乐部例行都去拍了宣传海报，麟羽拍之前还想了想自己摆什么姿势，结果上去站了一下，立马就被撵下来了。

麟羽脸色十分的臭，看着在一边笑的花枝乱颤的一诺和蓝柚，面无表情地把两个人分开。

一诺拍了拍麟羽的肩膀：“没事哥，你想啊，这证明你颜值三百六十度无死角，随便一抓拍都是画报。”

麟羽哼哼唧唧地接受了这个说法，然后那边摄影就催促蓝柚快上去，结果蓝柚站上去半天就弄不好，最后站了好久才拍好了一个角度。

当然谁也不知道蓝柚是在那一瞬间看到了麟羽在台下朝他笑了一下，他立刻不敢做别的表情了连忙严肃起来，就那么一瞬间被摄影师抓拍到了。

“麟羽哥，我可以进来吗？”

之前因为蓝柚刚刚分化，所以俱乐部特意给蓝柚安排个单间，明天就是总决赛了，月光大手一挥表示今天必须都早睡谁也不许熬夜，所以刚刚才十点，各位就已经都回自己的房间了。

麟羽开门把蓝柚叫了进来，蓝柚抿了抿嘴巴，然后把手里的佛珠递给了麟羽。

佛珠串和貔貅被串好，颜色，色泽和以前的都没什么区别。

前两天蓝柚把麟羽的貔貅借走了，麟羽想到了蓝柚是帮他去弄了，想着自己要是拒绝了估计小朋友又要不开心，就随他去了，没想到弄得这么快这么好。

蓝柚低头笑了笑，两个小兔牙弄得麟羽又要瞎想：“麟羽哥喜欢吗，这个你要不要看看手感，你明天比赛可以盘了......”

麟羽想都没想就把佛珠戴到了手上，一个没忍住就抱住了蓝柚。

“喜欢，特喜欢。”

两个人虽然平时轮换的时候没少抱来抱去，但是这么个形式的还是第一次，不一会儿两个人都闹了个大红脸，最后互相说了两句比赛加油就各自睡觉了。

时间真的是一个特别奇妙的东西，当全场都闪烁着红色的灯光的时候，蓝柚坐在台下还是觉得不太真实，直到最后他走到台上和队员一起捧起银龙杯的时候，他还是觉得自己的感官似乎都迟钝了一些。

朦胧中，蓝柚感觉有人拽住了他的手。

蓝柚歪过头，看见的就是麟羽红着眼圈笑着看着他。

庆功宴自然会少不了的，一诺最近阑尾炎贵体欠安自然不能让他喝酒，老帅6.6以年龄已高不能过多饮酒喝了几杯就了事，爱思和MC表示如果再多喝自己这体型可能就三高了，于是也只是象征性的喝了几杯，结果最后反而是月光张角还有麟羽蓝柚被灌得最多。

麟羽的酒量要比蓝柚好很多，所以最后喝大的好像只有蓝柚一个。

麟羽拽着已经飘飘然的蓝柚往酒店房间走，本来就轻的要命的人现在更跟一个纸片一样被麟羽直接丢到了床上用被子包好。

麟羽本来就没太喝多，一路把人扛回来已经精神了不少，身上黏糊糊的难受，把人安顿好之后就去浴室洗了澡。

结果出来的时候，麟羽差点没被这股熟悉的柚子味直接送到美丽的天堂。

麟羽感觉自己的身体好像被劈成了一半，一半在告诉自己赶紧出去找老帅或者教练，该买抑制剂买抑制剂该干嘛干嘛，另一半在告诉自己自己朝思暮想的人就在这面前，过了这村可能不是没有这店了，可能连村子都要跟着跑了。

麟羽的发梢还淌着水，颤颤巍巍的走到床边把蓝柚的杯子轻轻扯开一个角，把蓝柚的脑袋露了出来。

“柚子哥你没事吧......”

麟羽一时间觉得自己的嗓子好像干的要命，随时都能喷出火一样，但是他还是强迫自己稳住，轻轻地摸着蓝柚的头像是安抚。

蓝柚眨着泛着水光的眼睛，整个人都抖得要命：“不，不知道，我难受，就像，就像......”

“就像发情了一样是吗？”麟羽十分贴心的替蓝柚回答了这个问题，然后把人从被窝里捞了出来，虽然看起来十分淡定，但是麟羽感觉自己整个人都不好了。

今天天气不错，庆功宴上的菜很好吃，这柚子的味道也挺好闻的。

麟羽凭借着自己最后的一丝理智悄悄地把人队服的外套拉链拉了下来：“柚子，我喜欢你......你说说你喜欢我呗，要不我这算不算是那啥未成年。”

蓝柚红着眼角看着麟羽，酒精和发情两个最不该碰撞的东西碰撞在了一起，他只觉得周围茶叶的清香味道熏得他整个人软绵绵的，但是酒精却让自己好像整个人都迟钝起来，脑子里除了麟羽刚才那句‘我喜欢你’似乎什么都不剩了。

麟羽他也喜欢我，所以我没有单恋，所以我们互相喜欢是吗。

空气中的信息素已经让麟羽没办法再等待，在他看来，蓝柚没有拒绝他，应该就是允许了他，因为出汗贴在皮肤上的队服看起来有些小，麟羽光是看就觉得硬的爆炸，几乎是颤抖着双手把人的队服裤子和内裤一起脱了下去。

刚分化发育没多久的穴口就在那里一张一合，麟羽感觉自己没流鼻血就是他最后的倔强了，职业选手的灵活手指充分发挥了他的作用，麟羽直接把自己的食指捅了进去，直接就被里面分泌出来的液体弄得湿漉漉的。

都是一直靠着五指姑娘的毛头小子，谁见过这种阵仗，麟羽舔了舔自己的嘴唇，想着自己刚分化的时候俱乐部给自己安排的生理课，但是任何理论基础好像现在都不管用了，麟羽几乎是有些不温柔地掰开了蓝柚的腿，借着身体自己分泌出来的润滑就捅了进去。

从来没有经历过性事的小穴受不得这种刺激，蓝柚整个人都是迟钝的，好像只能感觉到自己身体里逐渐被麟羽操出了一个形状，他伸出手摸了摸自己的肚子又好像什么都没摸到，一边是本能和信息素刺激着他身体的每一个部分，小穴被麟羽的性器拍打的发麻，另一边是自己没办法做出任何反应的大脑，就像是冰火两重天一样把人撕成了两半，当然对于蓝柚来说可能就是前方深渊身后地狱。

但是身上的人可不觉得，麟羽十分享受在蓝柚身体里进进出出的过程，事实证明平时再温柔再体贴的人脱了裤子还是个zha男，不知道过了多久，麟羽感觉到了空气中信息素传达出来的信息不太对，但是还是没有减慢速度，只是摸了摸蓝柚的头问他怎么了。

“呜......”蓝柚意味不明地发出了一声呜咽，“轩哥我难受啊，我射不出来......”

麟羽低头看了一眼蓝柚抬着头有些秀气的性器，似乎是酒精麻痹了人的神经，不管怎么刺激也就是射不出来，zha男也终于理智回归了一点，一边安抚着人的性器一边满嘴开火车：“乖啊，我很快的我很快的......”

你快吗，这他妈快半个点了。

蓝柚十分想张嘴骂人，但是下一秒麟羽似乎找对了地方，直接一个挺进，仍旧硬的发烫的性器直接进到了从来都没进过的最深处。

没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，蓝柚一瞬间觉得自己的酒全醒了。

那里是生殖腔，进去了会怀孕的。

刚分化长出来的生殖腔脆弱的要命，这下子酒精的麻痹作用也不管用了，蓝柚瞬间被疼的叫了出来，结果zha男想着，自己现在要是停，村子可能还得跑，与其都是跑，还不如让村子揣着孩子再跑。

想着，麟羽轻轻捂住了蓝柚的嘴，慌乱地说道：“柚子哥对不住，我明天再和你道歉，你乖啊。”

说完，麟羽直接开始在蓝柚的生殖腔里面冲刺，这个过程真的，要不是麟羽语文太差，他真的很想把这段记下来，但是他觉得要是记下来让菲姐看见了，他可能人就要没了。

怪不得那么多人都没刹住车，生殖腔真的是一个过于美妙的地方，最后成结在里面的时候蓝柚直接哭的止不住，麟羽连忙抱住人安抚顺便帮人射了出来。空气中的柚子茶的味道让人迷糊，蓝柚似乎是真的疼的不行，咬了麟羽肩膀一口就晕了过去。

麟羽有些纠结地挠了挠头，最后他还是想出去先买点药以防万一吧，结果刚走到门口，就听见门口一阵兵荒马乱疯狂开门关门的声音。

......日。


End file.
